superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestormblaze
Firestormblaze (real name Blake Storm, usually referred to as Blaze) was a highly-skilled assassin, now a vigilante who watches over heroes as well as his city. Personality Firestormblaze is a vigilante with a split personality. He can go from cold and serious to playful and immature. These contradicting personalities make him a total mess. Sometimes he struggles to keep them under control. It's amazing how he manages to make it through a mission. Though his psychotic mind can get him into trouble, what remains of him that is logical allows him to think ahead, and get him out of trouble. Firestormblaze has a talkative nature and a tendency to "break the fourth wall". Blaze is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of opponents, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. However, he is perfectly capable of being very mature and serious, and shows a strong sense of wiseness that is usually shadowed by his usually foolishly silly personality. Blaze is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked, or threatened. He rarely shows any seriousness, but has been shown to be caring and protective of his family and friends. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. He can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. He never likes to take sides in conflicts, and tries to listen to everyone's reasoning. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. Blaze is also a bit girl-crazy, often making innuendos and flirtatious remarks towards any attractive women in his vicinity;thus being known as a perverted scoundrel. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He sees war, and fights as games of domination, and enjoys toying with other people. Despite his nature, he is also a science genius, and generally a nice person. Physical appearance Firestormblaze has black hair and crimson eyes. He is tall in stature, around the same height as Red Arrow and Aqualad. He is quite muscular. He is typically seen with a straight face, or a smile depending on his mood. He is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his physiological age. His right eye glows red when he uses his powers. Her wears a predominantly black and red costume that includes: a red jacket, black undershirt, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which seems to be made of a sort of protective body armor. He also wears a black mask. For civilian clothing, he wears a white shirt and a blue or red sweater with the sleeves rolled up, and dark blue jeans with black or red shoes. History Early life Present Powers and abilities Powers * Electricity generation: He has the power to generate electricity from his body. Pyrokinesis: Firestormblaze can hurl fireballs, send in whirls of flames and send beams of fire. * Aerokinesis: Firestormblaze is capable of creating tornado-like vortexes, as well as controlling the air around him. * Flight: By creating a whirlwind underneath him, Firestormblaze can travel through the air. Abilities * Physical ** Superhuman Strength: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Toxin resistance: Firestormblaze has an immunity to earthly poisons, such as teargas or venom. * Expert marksman: * Hand to hand combat: * Stealth: * Mental: ** Multilingual: Firestormblaze can speak multiple languages. Those including: French, German, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and English. Weaknesses Equipment Relationships Gallery FSB civilian.jpg|Civilian Firestormblaze.jpg|Vigilante Appearances Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antihero Category:Heroes Category:Firestormblaze Category:Born in 1995